


Just Let Me Take Care of You, Okay?

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Sick Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: It’s rare for Corrin to fall ill so, of course, he’s babied quite a bit by his siblings. However, the spoiling crown is given to Xander, who makes the heartfelt plea of ‘allow me to take care of you, please’.





	Just Let Me Take Care of You, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the prompt: fluffy, gay and domestic, just gross royal couple  
> Also available to read on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thank you!

Propped up on a mountain of pillows, his feverish but still alert gaze trained on the book propped open in his lap, Corrin kept his ears trained for any sound of his sisters returning. He had already been chastised by them three times for not sleeping (he understood that rest was important for recovery but he couldn’t force it to happen - wasn’t just lying down and being inactive good enough?) so if he heard their familiar footsteps approaching, he was prepared to slam the tome shut, hide it under the covers and start pretending to be asleep. 

Hopefully, if that were to happen, they would just stick their heads in to check before retreating and he would be allowed to continue with his reading. He had never been one to be able to force sleep to happen so just lying there, nothing to occupy him just sounded immensely boring. While he did appreciate their care, it was a little much. He really wasn’t that sick - just a normal winter’s cold, nothing more. Sore throat, bit of a high fever, coughing, headache, hint of a chill and shiver, and an annoying amount of mucus being generated that was both running freely and clogging up his sinuses, making his head feel heavy but still, nothing really out of the ordinary or anything to be worried about. 

They, however, were acting as though he had caught death itself - Elise had already tried to make him down multiple different potions, each more nastier than the last and the last she had insisted him choking down had nearly caused him to vomit; Camilla had wanted to call a plethora of different types of healers from the farthest reaches of the land, just to make absolutely sure that there wasn’t something more sinister going on. Even Leo had spent a while nervously hovering over him, offering to cast some spells to help him be comfortable or alleviate the illness in some way, while the backs of his slender fingers pressed against Corrin’s sweaty forehead, his brows furrowed with concern. 

It had taken nearly an hour to convince them that it was just a cold; he just needed liquids and rest, that was all. He had promised to not get out of bed, that he would try his hardest to sleep and would call the instant he needed help. Course, even then they hadn’t reigned it in all the way but he supposed that was too much to ask. After all, he hardly ever got sick - he couldn’t even remember the last time he had fallen ill - and he knew it was just because they cared so dearly for him. He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t do the same if one of them were sick. 

Suddenly doubling over, one hand hovering over his mouth, Corrin barked out several hard, grating coughs, grimacing at the sharp, stinging pain piercing the delicate linings of his throat. His head pounded afresh with every hard exhale of air, leaving him feeling dizzy. Once the fit had settled, he dragged in a deep breath, painfully cleared his throat before leaning back into the pillows behind him. Letting his eyes fall closed, he tried to focus on something else than the burning in his throat, the pounding in his head, the shiver that had settled into his limbs and the general discomfort of being ill. 

Xander was going to be back soon was the first thought that flashed across his mind. A wistful smile tugged at his lips, his spirits immediately rising at the realization. Opening his eyes, he raised his left hand over his head, smile widening as the simple, gold ring sitting comfortably at the base of his ring finger glinted minutely in the gentle light. It hadn’t been that long, only a few weeks, since the ring had first been slipped onto his finger as a symbol of his union with Xander so the sheen was still clean and bright. It fitted perfectly to his finger, resting easily above his third knuckle as though it was a part of his hand, rather than a foreign object.

Bringing his hand down to his mouth, he lightly pressed the cool edge of the ring against his lips, his eyes falling closed and made a soft sound of contentment as the beautiful thought ‘my husband will be home soon’ soared across his mind. It felt silly to be so happy over such a little thing but being able to refer to Xander as his husband, knowing that he was Xander’s and Xander’s was his filled his chest with such bursting joy that the silliness of it didn’t even matter. Heart fluttering wildly in his chest, he rolled happily over onto his side, grinning like an idiot and immediately started coughing again. 

Rolling back onto his back, he sat up, the force of his coughs making it feel as though his insides were rattling around, fingers gripping hard onto the thick material of the blanket and waited for the fit to pass. It took a while longer than the last one and left him feeling drained, exhausted but eventually, it stopped. Collapsing back onto the pile of pillows, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face, his lungs and throat screaming in pain, he briefly considered calling for Leo but immediately disregarding the notion as there was really nothing that could be done and calling for help would just be encouraging another round of overly worrisome mother hens clucking around him. 

Pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face, he carefully sat back up, a wave of dizziness nearly overwhelming him, his head pounding hard in response to the motion. A little too late, he realized that it probably wasn’t a best time to be fully expressing his jubilation. Turning just as carefully, he made to reach out for the large pitcher that sat on the bedside table but froze when the door to his and Xander’s bedroom opened. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Standing in the doorway, surprisingly not dressed in his usual armor, but instead in a simple, loose shirt and trousers, was Xander. In his large hands was a tray, on top of which were two large steaming bowls of what Corrin assumed to be soup. 

“Xander!” He said happily, his voice raspy, rough and not at all sounding like he usually did. For half a moment, he had thought for certain that it was going to be Camilla or Elise, and he was about to get an earful of chiding. 

After quietly closing the door behind him, Xander strode over to the bed, set the tray onto the bedside table before turning and placing one large, cool hand against Corrin’s forehead. Grimacing slightly, he said softly, “You’re burning up.”

“Well, I am sick.” Corrin responded lightly, still smiling. “Tends to happen.”

“How are you feeling?” Xander asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, reaching up to brush sweaty strands out of Corrin’s face.

“Better, now that you’re here.” He replied honestly. Pushing his hot cheek into Xander’s cool palm, he covered the back of his large hand with his own and snuggled against his calloused skin. 

Xander chuckled softly, his gaze softening, a warm smile appearing on his handsome face. Brushing his thumb over the curve of Corrin’s cheek, he said softly, “Is that so?”

“It is.” He breathed, turning his head slightly so that he could press a kiss against Xander’s palm. 

“I am glad to hear it, but how are you, really?”

Corrin shrugged, “Sick. Coughing, mucus in excess, everywhere hurts to some extent, and despite the fact that my temperature is high enough to soak me in sweat, I’m freezing.”

“I’ll draw you a nice, warm bath after we eat. The heat will help clear up your sinuses and lungs as well.”

“Sounds-” good was what he meant to say but his throat abruptly spasmed, sending him into another harsh coughing fit. Turning his head away from Xander so not to spray him with germs, he pulled his shirt up to cover his mouth, eyes clenched shut and waited it out. Xander’s warm hands were suddenly on his back, gently smoothing up and down the length of his spine. 

Finally able to stop, he dragged in a ragged deep breath, his eyes watering, his ribs aching and turned back to give Xander a weak smile, feeling a pang of guilt at the worried expression on his face, “Could you pour me a glass of water, please?” It hurt to talk now, and his voice was even worse, hoarse, cracking and barely audible. When he swallowed, it felt like the delicate linings of his throat had been replaced with a mixture of sandpaper and sun baked dirt. 

“Of course, my little prince.” Xander leaned forward to press a quick kiss against his sweaty forehead before pulling back. Picking up the pitcher, he carefully poured some water into the clear glass and handed it to Corrin. His hand shook as he reached out to take it; fingers trembling as they closed around the slippery surface. A second after Xander let go, he was certain that he was going to drop it but with expected quick reflexes, Xander’s hold was back on the glass, keeping it from tumbling into the bed. 

“Sorry.” Corrin mumbled, his face either burning from embarrassment or the fever, but probably a combination of both, “I’ve got it.”

He tried to take the glass again but Xander wouldn’t relinquish it. Instead, he brought the glass up to his own mouth, took a large gulp before leaning forward and pressed his lips against Corrin’s. Jumping back in surprise, his mouth opening in the makings of a protest, he quickly understood what Xander was doing when water suddenly flooded his mouth. Swallowing on instinct, the cold water running blissfully down his throat, soothing the scratching heat, he jerked his head away, a little bit of the liquid falling free from his lips, splashing down onto his shirt and coughed lightly. Reaching up to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, he said, “You could have just given me the glass.”

“I could have, but then I wouldn’t have had an excuse to kiss you.” Leaning down further, Xander pressed his forehead against Corrin’s temple and nuzzled him gently, “Do you want some more?” He asked teasingly. 

“You’re going to get sick.” Corrin replied, placing a hand on his chest to push him away, through there was no strength behind the motion. 

“We’ll be sick together, then.” Slipping his arms around Corrin’s midsection, tugging him closer, squeezing him gently, he placed a kiss on his heated cheek, followed by several more until near every inch of the side of his face was covered in little kisses. Warm breath brushed over his heated skin; in the back of his mind, he cursed his inability to breathe through his nose because he was being denied Xander’s scent. 

“I don’t want to get you sick, then!” He weakly protested, fighting against the urge to just melt into Xander’s comforting embrace. Now that Xander was here and he was safely encased in his arms, exhaustion was beginning to settle over him. Tilting his head unconsciously to the side to give his husband more access, he could feel his resolve dissolving with each kiss. 

With a soft chuckle, Xander pulled away slightly, just far enough that he could sweetly brush the tip of his nose against Corrin’s skin, “Alright, I understand. Let’s get some food in you, then we’ll take a bath.” With one more lingering kiss, Xander pulled away and reached over to pick up one of the bowls, “After that, some medicine - don’t worry, it’s not one of Elise’s concoctions, it’s actually one of Leo’s. Unsurprisingly, he’s quite talented at making poultices. He’s just never had the motivation to try it out before.”

Picking up one of the spoons, Xander lightly stirred the no longer steaming soup before scooping up a spoonful. Even though it was obviously no longer scalding hot, he blew on it for good measure before carefully holding it out to Corrin. With one eyebrow quirked, he looked from the spoon up to Xander, and said in a slightly agitated tone, “I can feed myself.”

“I’m aware.” Xander responded, though he made no move to retract his arm or hand Corrin the bowl or spoon. Instead, he pushed it closer to his mouth, obviously with the intention for Corrin to take the bite.

“Xander.” Corrin said flatly, his irritation at being babied evident in his voice, “I’m not so sick that I can’t care for myself.”

He had somewhat expected Camilla and Elise to baby him - that was just in their nature, but it was a bit baffling to be treated in such a way by Xander. Not that Xander couldn’t be a little over-protective and sweet, he just tended to understand that there was a limit and everyone needed the agency to take care of themselves. While he appreciated the concern and care, being treated like an invalid was becoming annoying. 

“I know.” Xander replied softly. 

Sighing softly, he dropped the spoon back in the bowl, set the bowl aside before reaching out to cup Corrin’s face in his coarse, calloused hands. Leaning forward, he bumped their noses gently together before pulling in a deep breath, let it out slowly and said, “You’re always working so hard, always putting your all into helping others, into helping me. Even at your most exhausted, worn out and weary moment, you’re reaching out and taking care of others. You fill me with such strength, such resolve, such warmth, and more than anything, I want to take care of you, to keep you safe. For so many years, I was denied that - my duties and my dedication to Father made it so difficult to protect you but now, there’s nothing standing in my way.”

Suddenly pushing forward, Xander abruptly captured Corrin’s lips with his own. Jumping in surprise, he tried to jerk away but Xander held him strongly in place. His lungs immediately began to protest from the lack of air but the feeling of Xander’s smooth, firm lips hungrily devouring his own made it hard to pull away. Ignoring his steadily building oxygen deprivation and the fact that he was spreading his germs to Xander, he pushed back into the kiss, opening his mouth - managing to pull in a little air - and shuddered when Xander’s hot, soft tongue slipped inside. 

Eventually, the lack of oxygen became too much. Pulling away, he gasped, filling his aching lungs with air. The sudden intake caused yet another coughing fit, though this one he got under control much more easily. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he rasped, “You’re really going to get sick now.”

“I don’t care.” 

“I do!”

“Corrin.” Xander said, his voice soft but insistent. Pulling his head over and up, he leaned down to press their foreheads together, “Please, let me take care of you. Allow me to spoil you. Let me indulge in being finally able to care for you like I’ve always wanted to. I want to make up for the years I was forced to keep my distance, to leave your care to others so please,” shifting back slightly, he gazed intently into Corrin’s eyes, “let me.”

His heart fluttered wildly in his chest. Even more heat bombarded his face, surely turning his cheeks an impossible shade of red. For a moment, he completely forgot the discomfort and pain in his body. All he could focus on was Xander’s kind, loving, warm eyes; the plea he had just made bouncing around in his mind. Swallowing hard, ignoring the wave of pain that shot through his throat, he dropped his gaze, his face and ears burning, happiness swelling in his chest, and nodded. He just couldn’t say no to Xander, specially not when he made such a heartfelt request and looked at him like that. 

After all, if that was what Xander wanted, who was he to deny it to him? He didn't much like the idea, but he really couldn't find the strength to say no. 

Brushing the pad of his thumb along the curve of Corrin’s cheek, he pressed a quick kiss against his lips before leaning back to retrieve the bowl once more. Settling back against the pillows, he resigned himself to the fact that he was just going to be spoilt. Scooping up another spoonful, Xander offered it to him and he took it without complaint. The stew was, surprisingly, still warm. Rich, meaty flavor, tinted with a hint of potatoes and carrots flowed along his tongue. His stomach immediately growled in response; he was far hungry than he had realized. 

“Is it good?”

He nodded, “It is.”

Xander smiled warmly, “Good.”

Offering him another bite, which he quickly took, Corrin swallowed it done before saying, “When you get sick, I don’t want to hear any complaining when I give you the same treatment.”

To his surprise, Xander laughed lightly and he felt his heartbeat speed up a little at just how handsome he was. With a bit of a mischievous tilt to his smile, he held out the full spoon once again and said, “I’m looking forward to being spoiled by you. Now, then, eat and just focus on getting better yourself, my beloved little prince.”

Obediently falling quiet and taking the spoonful offered to him, he chewed on a tender piece of meat and tried very hard not to let how happy he was show on his face. In the back of his mind, he made a promise that he would definitely spoil Xander ten times as much the next time he fell ill.


End file.
